My Body, His Plaything
by gungnirburst
Summary: In a futuristic society, Sasuke orders a "doll" to keep him company, but when it does finally arrive after months of waiting, Sasuke quickly finds out that the unit is not exactly what he wanted. [ AU. Sasuke/Naruto. Humanoid!Naruto. On hiatus. ]
1. Arrival

Fanfic Title: My Body, His Plaything

Anime: Naruto

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto

Author: keadeblue264

…God I love SasuNaru. I just love it. They're like my favorite Naruto pairing, though KibaNaru comes a very close second, but I digress. I just wanted to get away from all of the morbidly depressing SasuNarus that I've been working on for publication and start churning out this little hopefully not depressing SasuNaru. Yeah, let's just say it won't be and move on. But I didn't expect to finish the first chapter so quickly! Oh well, I wasn't gonna let it sit on my jumpdrive and remain unpublished when I had the chance to put it out there. Please enjoy.

Summary: In a futuristic society, Sasuke orders a "doll" to keep him company, but when it does finally arrive after months waiting, Sasuke quickly finds out that the unit is not exactly what he wanted. SasuNaru yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just let me write my fanfiction dammit…

Warnings/Notes: Eventual boy-boy romance, eventual yaoi sex, futuristic technology, human-like sex dolls along with other human-like technology, some violence, bad language, etc. etc. Naruto—age 18. Sasuke—age 19. Just cuz I said so. Don't read if you can't stand stories with technology talk.

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Computer."

"Yes, Master Sasuke?"

"Connect me to the main building of Scissila."

"Affirmative. One moment please."

He was fuming, almost beyond the point of no return. His eyebrows were furrowed in anger, the swirling whirlwind of irritation in his mind distracting him from the struggling blonde whose hair was firmly clenched in his hand. The teen jerking about frantically finally caught his attention and he pulled roughly on the locks in between his fingers, a silent command being the intention of the action.

The young man, whose body was lying halfway on the floor, gave a painful whine and clawed at the hand on his head in the best way he could manage at the moment. He was upset as well and he wanted to leave, but he was not strong enough to fight against the one who had a sort of death grip on his head. He could hardly make out any of his surroundings, the bright light of the computer screen blinding him slightly before he even really had the chance to see where he was.

"Connection confirmed."

A woman at flashed on screen shortly after. She was most likely a humanoid secretary 'doll' because she did not even smile at Sasuke when the video link started. Those types of models were more inclined to be programmed without emotions because they tended to be more efficient when it came to their precise duties. The majority of Scissila Corporation desk jobs were assigned to the androids they manufactured, the humans taking most of the higher paying jobs in the labs and other miscellaneous research facilities.

"Good evening. You have reached Scissila. How might we help you tonight?"

"Would you mind explaining this to me?" Sasuke asked back, yanking the boy up high enough for the woman on the screen to see.

_**Earlier that day**_

"Good morning, Master Sasuke. It is time for you to get up."

The computer's mechanical sounding voice was enough to wake him from his light slumber. The sunlight shone through the now open curtains, revealing the metallic city below.

Amolya was its name and—to those who lived within its walls—it was a type of technological paradise where all of the latest innovations were just barely out of their reach. While Amolya was highly populated, its citizens and patrons were of one class and one class only. The exceptionally wealthy. At least, that was the case of its human populous. All other occupants were either the 'dolls' that were constantly being bought and sold or the occasional animal.

Nineteen year old Uchiha Sasuke was one if Amolya's most prosperous inhabitants, a billionaire by the age of seventeen. Though he did make a substantial living by working at home, the bulk of his riches came from the inheritance money left for him by his deceased parents. He had lived in Amolya his entire life so far and—like most of the few long time citizens—he had become extremely bored with the infamous city's many attractions.

The appeal of Amolya could only enchant some people for so long and to be perfectly honest, he had lost the initial excitement the machine driven metropolis had instilled last year. Which was his main reason for his purchase of a custom made Scissila 'doll'. Owning one of these 'dolls' was the one thing he had not tried yet and his boredom was reason enough for him to attempt it. He was just tired of living in his large estate by himself. And, in retrospect, he had felt quite lonely in the past two years, though he would never admit it out loud. His brother, Uchiha Itachi, had moved out after their parents died, leaving not a single trance of his presence behind in their illustrious mansion.

"Computer. Turn on the news," Sasuke said after stretching out.

"Affirmative."

A female newscaster came into view in the form of a hologram projected onto the wall.

"And in other news, the Scissila Corporation has announced that they will begin producing of a new type of--"

Sasuke tuned it out after that, not wanting to hear about the company that was beginning to bother him. The Scissila Corporation was a very scrupulous, unbiased, and rather greedy kind of biotechnological business. As long as the customer paid the right price, they would sell anything to anyone, Sasuke being no exception to that rule of trade. But the problem was that custom units took longer to make than the common ones. He had been waiting for his original 'doll' to arrive for the past six months and waiting was not his forte, nor did he like doing it at all.

After taking a shower and fully dressing himself, Sasuke proceeded to his terminal, ready to start working on his new project. He was a freelance programmer that took just about any job he was offered at the right price. He had even done some work for Scissila though some of it was relatively minor compared to what their researchers did on a daily basis. Nevertheless, Sasuke was a very prominent person in his field, especially since he was relatively young for his choice of profession, meaning he could only get better as the years went by.

Eight hours later, Sasuke had finished assembling all the data for the Inauki Company, the main rival for the Scissila Corporation. He smirked to himself, wondering if his work for Scissila's competitor would backfire on him later. He could not count on one hand how many programmers had 'disappeared' because they helped out Inauki. Scissila prided themselves on being number one and having another company's status rise was not acceptable. But Scissila knew what kind of asset they would lose if they got rid of Sasuke so they left him alone when he made dealing with other businesses.

Sasuke sent all of the corresponding files to Inauki's main office and leaned back in his chair. He contemplated about turning in for the night, but that thought was thrown out the window when he heard a knock at the front door. He stood up with a sigh and exited his room, conveniently located within close proximity of the manor's entrance. When the door opened, the sight of a metal droid with a holographic clipboard greeted Sasuke.

"Delivery for Uchiha Sasuke from the Scissila Corporation," it said in a pitchy electronic voice.

After the droid received retinal verification, it left quickly after it got its pay and pushed the container inside Sasuke's home. Scissila wanted the transportation of 'dolls' to be as discreet as possible so Sasuke was not surprised by the druid's hasty departure. He narrowed his eyes at the box the droid had pushed in, inwardly glad that he did not have to do it himself.

Every 'doll' that was man-made by the scientists at the Scissila Corporation—whether common or custom made—arrived to their new owners in stainless steel boxes with a three foot length of transparent glass that was mainly used for the purposes of viewing the unit before it was brought out of its comatose like state. They were known to weigh a great deal and only enforced druids had the strength to handle them.

"Computer. Run diagnostics," Sasuke commanded crouch down to look through the glass.

"Affirmative. Analyzing for physical imperfections."

Sasuke almost laughed at the mere notion of finding physical anomalies. As far as he was concerned, the blonde laying before him was perfection in and of itself. In terms of its appearance—and from what he could see through the glass—it was exactly what he had asked for in the first place. He had given very specific details on how it should appear.

"Positive. No defects found. Analyzing bodily functions."

When Sasuke first considered ordering the 'doll', all he really wanted was a companion along the lines of a friend. Even now, as it was being analyzed, that was all he thought he wanted. But the form below him was just way too captivating to be human and yet it looked very much like a human should. The physical designers had certainly went above the bar for his 'doll', probably wanting to get more pay for the extra effort.

"Positive. No contaminations detected. All organ activity is normal."

"Evaluate the microchips next," Sasuke said, almost like an afterthought, so engrossed with his new 'doll' that he was hardly paying attention to the results of the individual scans.

"Affirmative. Examining brain implanted microchips."

Turning his head to the side, Sasuke wondered what type of blue they used for the eyes. He did not indicate a certain blue when he was going through physical features. But he kind of hoped they would be bright enough so as to set him apart from other 'dolls'.

"Negative. Error located."

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts and he looked at the monitor. There was indeed a red flashing error message on the luminescent screen.

"What is the error?"

"There appears to be some deficiency in its behavior. Origin and type cannot be verified until the unit has been activated."

He looked back at his new 'doll' for a few moments. Though Sasuke was an excellent programmer, he did not like to meddle in the behavioral algorithms because it was not his specialty. And for all he knew, Scissila could have used a new type of code that his computer was not familiar with. Besides, he did not want to mess it up even more if it was indeed faulty.

"Wake it up," Sasuke ordered.

"Affirmative. Running unit startup."

The cover of the container slowly slid open, exposing the entirety of the teen's body. He was wearing a form fitting body suit, the almost thin material enhancing his artificial muscles. The blonde male took in a breath and opened his bright blue eyes. He sat up and stared at Sasuke, not quite able to make out his figure.

"…Who the hell are you?" he asked.

That was most definitely not the greeting it was supposed to give to its new master. Sasuke had a exceedingly low tolerance when it came to other people's blunders and he was tremendously close to flying into an uncontrolled rage.

_**Present time**_

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't see what the problem is. According to the paperwork, that is the model you asked for," the woman answered monotonously.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" the blonde yelled out suddenly.

"That's the problem! His behavioral chip is defective!" Sasuke replied while glaring death at the boy just an arm's length away from him.

"What would you like us to do about it?"

"I want you to take it back and--"

"I'm not an 'it', you bastard!" the teen interrupted.

Sasuke squeezed the blonde's head before letting it go, the abrupt drop to the floor hurting the young man more than he thought it would. His vision had finally adjusted and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a door not twenty feet away from him. He did not know what would be behind the door, but even the slight chance of it being an exit was a good enough motive for him. But before he could even move, Sasuke placed his right boot on top of one of his hands, applying the sufficient amount pressure needed to prevent movement.

"But, sir, once you have activated it, any type of refund is null and void from that moment on. 'Naruto' now belongs to you."

"What?"

The quality of Sasuke's voice had noticeably calmed down, but it had become something of a frigidly quiet nature and it was all Naruto could do to keep from shuddering in fear.

"This is in accordance with our company policy. We can, however, offer to fix the flaw if that is what you want."

"Yes."

"Very well. You will be contacted at the appropriate time. Good night."

The image of the woman disappeared. Sasuke took his boot off of Naruto's hand, the teen immediately clutching the appendage to his chest. When Naruto looked at his hand, there was a clear imprint of the sole on his fingers. He had been mad ever since Sasuke had suddenly grabbed him by the hair for no reason, but now he was about to explode from how angry he was now.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you can't treat me like this!" Naruto shouted vehemently.

Sasuke's fingers shakily clenched into a loose fist, the blonde's ranting driving a spike through his already irritated nerves. A slap to the face sent Naruto to the floor, his right cheek a bright crimson and pulsing with pain. Raising a hand up to soothe the throbbing, he glared up at Sasuke.

"You will not give me any backtalk ever again. Even though you are a malfunctioning 'doll', I still own you and you will do as I say," Sasuke murmured, his tone cold and threatening.

Sasuke knew he was not acting as he should, but he was upset to the point where rational thought was hardly possible. He grabbed the blonde's forearm and hauled him towards the door Naruto had been eyeing earlier. It slid open silently when Sasuke stepped up to the frame, recognizing the teen's heat signature. Lifting Naruto up to gaze at him momentarily, he threw the blonde to the ground, a hard thud echoing on the flooring.

"You will stay in here until I tell you otherwise."

And with that, the door slid closed and the numeric lock automatically triggered. Naruto stared at the darkness he had been plunged into. Part of him was glad that he did not make a run for this room when he had the chance. The other part wanted to beat all the sense out of Sasuke and hopefully escape. As his cerulean orbs became accustomed to the shadows that filled the bedroom he had been thrown into, he soon did not feel about sure being able to leave anytime soon.

But that would not stop him from trying.

Author's Notes: You know…now that I'm thinking about it, this kinda reminds me of 'Ai no Kusabi'. Well, just a little bit. Anyway, I really started this in the hopes of putting out something SasuNaru related that wouldn't be depressing. Hopefully, this will somewhat balance out the angsty SasuNarus that are on the way. …don't judge me… _ …I can't help it if I have a bit of a thing for SasuNaru angst. Please Review!


	2. Unearthing the Truths: What am I?

Wow…I did not expect such responses! I was really just going off on another random idea of mine. And it flourished beautifully! But to be honest, I wasn't really sure how to follow-up the first chapter. I need to brainstorm some more for some chapter ideas. Anyway, this chapter has just a tad bit of intended humor. It's on Naruto's part so I think that it's a given. ^^ Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Now read the chapter I wrote, dammit.

Chapter 2: Unearthing the Truths: What am I?

The night progressed rapidly and the sun soon rose to another new day for the awaiting civilians of Amolya. Sasuke woke up shortly afterwards, following the guidelines of the recurring routine he had set up for himself two years. Only when he gazed unenthusiastically into the mirror hanging on the left wall of his bedroom did he reminisce on what had taken place last night.

He had fallen asleep in the clothes he wore the previous day, grimacing downward at all the wrinkles that had gotten into the fabric while he slept. So deep was his agitation and exhaustion that he did not even entertain the idea of changing his clothes so he could acquire some amount of sleep. Sighing to himself, Sasuke stripped himself of his clothing and started up a hot shower, stepping in when the water was on the verge of reaching a scorching heat.

As the water ran down his body in pleasant streams, he took this moment of temporary peace as an excuse to let his mind wonder off, last night being the main topic of his thoughts. Sasuke had half-expected Naruto to pound at the door all night, which he had done for about an hour or so before seemingly giving up on getting out of his provisional prison within his new master's home—or escaping from the building in general. He was certain that he had finally fallen asleep sometime after Naruto had ceased yelling at the top of his lungs for him to be let out.

Sasuke was not nearly as upset as Naruto was about how things had advanced, but his actions could have said otherwise, his low patience for failure being to blame for his control snapping so swiftly. Taking a firm hold of the sweet smelling soap perched on a rack attached to right wall, Sasuke cleaned himself very thoroughly, not leaving a single part of him unwashed before cutting off the steady flow of water and coming out of the shower forty minutes later.

His hair seemed almost deflated when wet though the color did not change in the slightest, the strands so dark of a black that they almost looked blue at times. A tray sticking out of one of the sliding compartments had two towels placed on top, a feature he had programmed into the mainframe of his house after Itachi had left him behind. The entire estate was the latest in housing technology, computerized down to the last detail with customizable settings. A house that could update its own software according to the owner's personal preferences and the continuing advances of technological science made possible by companies such as Scissila and Inauki was the envy of all who were not fortunate enough to afford such a versatile innovation.

Walking out of his room and into the living room with one towel wrapped around his waist while he used the other to dry his hair, he gazed at the door that kept Naruto from bursting through and possibly strangling him to death for what he had done. Sasuke paused the movement of his arms and sighed. He could not very well leave the blonde in that solitary room until the time came for his recalibration. Such things took at least a month to schedule the appointment and even longer for the selected time to arrive. But in all honesty, he would rather face Naruto's fury sooner than later.

Though he did not want to have to deal with Naruto's behavioral problem for longer he could stand. That thought in mind, he went back into his bedroom and hurriedly got dressed, pacing back out not two minutes later with a pair of his boots in hand.

"Good morning, Master Sasuke," the computer greeted when he strolled into the living room once more, "Might I ask where you are going? Just in case Naruto questions your whereabouts."

"I'm just taking a little trip to Scissila's main building," Sasuke replied, putting on one of his black jackets hanging on the wall next to the front door.

Ever since he found out about the setback with new 'doll', he wanted it to be repaired as soon as possible and if it came to him having to go pay off some of their employees to get it done quicker, then it would be money well spent on his part. Considering Scissila's avaricious attitude, he was confident that making bribes would be the easiest path to take—in the case of there being no other way of receiving what he desired at a faster rate than usual. Glancing once again at the doorway to the room he had locked Naruto into yesterday, Sasuke walked over after he finished fastening the laces of his boots and typed in the sequence of numbers required to open the door on the keypad.

When the door opened, Sasuke could not but to let a small smile touch his lips. Naruto was spread out on the room's only bed, his chest movement slow and shallow, indicating that he was sleeping deeply.

His anger had subsided remarkably since the previous evening and as he stared down at his new possession sleeping soundly on top of the bedspread, he realized that it was foolish of him to take out his frustrations on the teen. Naruto was not at fault for the mistake of the programmer, but at the time, he needed something to vent out his aggravation on and the blonde was just a poor bystander who got tangled up in his displeased presence. Making one last trip to his room, Sasuke came back with one of his white dress shirts and a pair of black pants and placed them next to the slumbering blonde, leaving the door open for Naruto to roam as he pleased.

Almost like an late addition to his explanation, Sasuke continued, "Computer, allow Naruto access to all of the rooms in my mansion, as well as everything kept in your database and all of your automated services. But keep all of the exit doors locked until I return later on in the afternoon. And address him in the same manner as you would if you were speaking to me."

"Master Sasuke, are you sure that is a rational decision considering how his behavioral chip is not functioning correctly?"

Sasuke was not the least bit astonished by the computer's personal inquiry. He considered himself a very private person, keeping to himself and by himself as much as humanly possible, and the fact that he allowed someone who had not been in his manor for twenty-four hours complete admittance to everything he possessed expect for the numeric code to unlock the front door was a tad bit out of the ordinary to say the least.

"I'm positive. Besides, it's just so he has something to do while I'm gone," Sasuke said, closing the front door behind him and activating the lock.

Sasuke settled into the leather driver's seat of his hovercraft car and set the autopilot to drive him to the Scissila Corporation main building.

****

Naruto awoke almost two hours after Sasuke's departure, his vision vaguely blurred. Sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, the blonde barely detected the articles of clothing lying next to him.

Naruto was almost hesitant about removing his present garment in exchange for the ones that had been laid out for him, his tentativeness based on the suspicion that the owner of the house had hidden cameras that would capture his nudity for future viewing. Shaking his head to rid himself of such a strange and irrational line of thinking, he threw caution to the wind and managed to worm his way out of the tight confines of his body suit. Pants on and shirt halfway buttoned, Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye that the door that had prevented his escape was miraculously open. He seemed almost unsure as he tiptoed towards the door, afraid that it would slam shut as soon as he got too close.

"Good morning, Master Naruto," the computer greeted when Naruto was standing in the doorframe.

Naruto jumped slightly at unexpectedly being spoken to by the computer. He finished buttoning up his shirt and walked fully into the living room. The teen looked around him briefly, scanning the area for his captor.

"…Where's…that guy?" Naruto asked.

"Master Sasuke has stepped out for the time being."

A triumphant grin emerged on Naruto's face, the sheer thought of running off while Sasuke was away making him feel far from elated.

"Is there any way that I may be of service to you this morning, Master Naruto?"

"Umm hold that thought," Naruto said hastily before rushing to front door to see if it would open.

"The door is locked, Master Naru--"

"Dammit!" Naruto interrupted, punching the door as he did so.

The blonde turned around and took at better look at his surroundings. At first, Naruto was stunned beyond belief at how fancy everything around him was and—at the moment—he simply felt like the most curious person that ever existed, wanting to dash up the stairs to begin his exploration in what was most likely going to be his home for a while. But he had a number of questions that absolutely needed their answers and since the computer was only thing he knew of in the house that was capable of verbal communication at the present time, he would have to badger the answers out of it.

"May I help you in any way, Master Naruto?" the computer inquired.

"Wait a minute, why are you talking to me like that?" Naruto asked, settling down on the couch.

"Master Sasuke has given you clearance to employ my functions at your will. As such, you are my master in the same way that he is."

Naruto snickered as the possibilities of revenge for the way Sasuke had treated him last night ran through his head. Having the right to use Sasuke's computer meant that he could mess with everything the man owned, as well as the things he had stored into the computer's memory. Just about everything from deleting every single piece of information held in the mainframe to making him financially destroyed flitted along his mind. Putting his ideas on the backburner for the moment, Naruto he returned to his former objective.

"Hey, can you tell me what I'm supposed to be doing here exactly? Because I'd really like to leave--"

"I'm sorry, but you cannot leave without the permission of Master Sasuke since you are his newly attained 'doll'."

Naruto's cheeks puffed up with air in annoyance, giving him a rather comical appearance, though he did not realize that he might be coming across as quite ridiculous looking at the time. He flopped down on the couch on his side and held one of the pillows to his chest. Irritation and confusion whirled about in his head like the dark clouds of an oncoming storm, rotating around either other and combining into something stronger.

"So I'm just some…'doll' that he can play with whenever he feels like it?!" Naruto shouted with part of his face buried into a couch cushion.

He did not understand what the computer meant when it called him a 'doll', but he had a strong inkling that he was not going to like the meaning in the least. From what he could gather last night, all he really knew was that he had apparently done something wrong to ignite the wrath of his supposed 'master'. He had been very bewildered when he woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar setting with no recollection of anything prior to him opening his cerulean eyes and glimpsing at Sasuke.

"That is correct," the computer answered.

Naruto did not raise his head from the pillow, but he did whine in a slightly muffled and exasperated voice, "I don't know what that means!"

"If you do not mind, Master Naruto, I would like to pose a question."

"Why are you changing the--"

"Are you not aware of your directive?"

"My…what?" Naruto asked, lifting his head up from the cushion.

The computer fell into a silence following Naruto's unsure answer. In fact, now that he was thinking of it, the entirety of the house he had managed to get contained in was just way too quiet for his taste. He was secretly hoping that the master of the residence would leave him alone for the time being, but the thought of his only talking companion being a cold machine made him feel a little awkward. At least speaking with Sasuke would feel more normal to him, even though it seemed like he had a bit of a superiority complex—which would make usual discussions more difficult on the both of them.

"Ummm…hello? What's a directive?" Naruto finally asked after a good minute had passed.

"A directive, in your case, is the set of regulations that you live by, such as what you were constructed for. Essentially, it is the purpose for your existence," the computer answered quickly.

"And…I have one of those?"

"Affirmative. You should be able to view your directive by logging onto the appropriate microchip."

Naruto wore a perplexed expression on his countenance. He really did not have a clue as to what the computer was refering to.

"There are…microchips in my body?"

"Their precise location is in your brain."

"Do what?!" Naruto shouted back, holding the sides of his head with his hands.

"You cannot feel them due to the lack of nerves in that particular organ."

"So…what am I?" Naruto asked, placing his hands at his sides.

"You are a man-made humanoid companion 'doll' fashioned by the Scissila Corporation for Master Sasuke."

That was not exactly the answer he had hoped for. He had pretty much gotten the gist of what Sasuke and the secretary woman were talking about last night, but he still was not quite sure about the definition of the word 'doll'.

"Well, then, what is a…'doll'?"

"'Dolls' are any type of manufactured humanoid that are made to perform the certain tasks that are written into the programming selected by their future masters. The two main types of 'dolls' are either of common or custom origin. You are one of the custom units, meaning that Master Sasuke tailored you to his preferences. The current most popular of both classes are the secretary 'dolls' and the sex 'dolls'."

Naruto blushed at the mere thought of the latter and he prayed that Sasuke had not commissioned his creation for that specific reason. He got a little bit more an explanation than he would have liked, but the computer did answer his question so he could not really complain.

"If I'm a 'doll', then what would that make Sasuke?"

"He is your human master."

"I'm…not human?"

"No."

"Oh…I see…"

Naruto turned over on his back and lifted his hand up to stare at the appendage. The only human he had seen thus far was Sasuke and from what he could distinguish, they did not seem so dissimilar in physical terms. Outer bodily appearances aside, their structures were not so varied as to make them completely divergent for each other. Naruto merely wondered what made him have the title of 'doll' instead of 'human', what the boundaries were that separated them into distinct classes.

"C-Computer," he started unsurely, "what makes me different from someone like Sasuke?"

"As I have said in a prior statement, you are a man-made humanoid companion 'doll' fashioned by the Scissila Corporation. Master Sasuke is a human given that he was conceived by parents who were also of human origins."

Naruto quieted down for a second time, contemplating the computer's response. It somehow did not feel right to him, the role he was brusquely forced into. According to what had occurred yesterday evening, he was not like the other 'dolls', labeled as 'defective' by his alleged master. The whole situation made him feel a burning sensation he was unfamiliar with and the majority of his being wished that he could somehow turn back time and make it so he did not have to enter the world in this method.

"Is there something troubling you, Master Naruto?" the computer asked after the silence had ensued for ten minutes.

"You could say that…" Naruto replied quietly, clenching the hand that was in front of his face into a shaking fist.

Author's Notes: *cough* Ilovecliffhangers! *cough* My God, my arse hurts from sitting in this chair for so long! .! Well, I hope that was a good follow-up because I was just like 'OMG, what am I going to do?!' for what seemed like the longest time. And don't worry; Naruto won't be like this for long…maybe… XD! Please Review!

P.S.: To Zarokin—Dude…You should always feel like shooting Sasuke! XD! Personally, I loathe the guy, but he's a main player in most of my Naruto fanfiction. But I'm attempting to cut back on the Naruto (because I frankly have too much). Though what I'm really looking for is yaoi for Xenosaga (awesome video game trilogy that I'm currently replaying). (If there is anybody out there who reads Xenosaga yaoi please tell me about some good fics. To be honest, I'm desperate. I've basically tapped out most the AlbedoxJr. stories *earns weird looks?* courtesy of Moshi Moshi Mai—her AlbedoxJr. fics are fabulous—but I really want some Wilhelmxchaos or some Canaanxchaos, preferably the latter. My friend and I have made so many gay jokes about chaos that I'm starting to get curious.)


	3. Attempted Apology

No, I did not fall of the face of the planet, just wallowing in my ever-increasing isolation. I'm only 19 and I'm already becoming Emily Dickinson. *swirly eyes* But seriously, I just couldn't get out of the house so I could post this, even though I did try. And I've had this ready for a long while now, too… Anyway, I had to think this chapter over a few times and I was a bit confused for a while so I hope this is acceptable. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Insert amusing comment here.

Chapter 3: Attempted Apology

The tunnel lights flickered in irregular patterns over Sasuke as he let his vehicle manually take him to his destination. Thirty minutes had passed since he left his home, but the drive was promising to be a prolonged one since his mansion and Scissila's main building were located on opposite sides of Amolya, his residence being in a more secluded area while Scissila was practically the central point of the business district. The building itself was certainly a colossal structure unlike any other, but its underground laboratories were vastly larger, making any other such facility pale in comparison.

At the moment, he could not help but wonder if new his 'doll' had bothered to wake itself up yet, the silence of his ride allowing him ample time to gather his thoughts without worry. He had to admit to himself that titling Naruto the androgynous label of 'it' was certainly a condescending way to address what now officially belonged to him. The blonde seemed to handle the title well, personality defect aside.

But, relatively, Naruto could have been treated much worse if he landed in the hands of someone with a significantly large amount of anger and no outlet to release their pent up rage.

When it came to the condition of the 'dolls' after they were delivered, Scissila would not have cared whether the products of their work were harassed, misused, or even killed by the masters. There were a few demented people in Amolya that ordered 'dolls' for those particular motives, individuals whose mental states had been warped and distorted beyond repair within the metal metropolis' forever looming walls. Although the number of cases was small, the fact that such things could happen in the self-proclaimed paradise of Amolya proved that this metropolis was not in fact the sanctuary it believed itself to be. Any place that knew of such transactions and did nothing to stop them was definitely no paradise.

Which was another reason why the ever scientifically driven city surrounding him began to fill Sasuke with distaste as of late. If he were not so accustomed to living in such a place, he would have moved away after his parents died, which could have drastically altered his life if he had done so. Such thoughts made him wonder what would have happened to him had he chosen to leave Amolya both physically and mentally.

His musings were interposed by a triad of beeping sounds coming from the console built into where obsolete cars of the distant past would have had a radio. Items of an earlier period in time were very hard to come by and most were bought as collectables, not that Sasuke would partake in the auctions. To him, perishables from long ago were left behind for a reason and there was no use in continuing to appreciate them longer than necessary. Not bothering to active the optional video feed, Sasuke answered the incoming call.

"Uchiha Sasuke speaking."

"Well. Good morning to you, too, Sasuke."

Regrettably, Sasuke would recognize that voice anywhere, having put up with its owner more times than he would have liked over the last five years. Though, if she were to ever find this out, he would have to hear more of her annoying voice, for she would chastise him over not being nice to her.

"What do you want now, Sakura?"

Sasuke stepped out of his sleek car, the familiar view of his mansion greeting his obsidian eyes as he shut the driver side door. And, once again, he was fairly displeased with how the events in his life were unfolding themselves before him.

Sakura's call had been for business purposes and it had been completed within an hour and a half, but the insistent chatter she had engaged him in after he had done her requested job had held him up longer than he would have prefered. Their last encounter had been around the time he ordered for Naruto's production six months ago, but even that time gap was no reason for her to have a severe urge to occupy excess time with useless conversations about absolutely nothing. After he left her house, Sasuke was so irate that he did not even concern himself with continuing his visit to Scissila for the time being. More irritation would have come along regardless of how he handled his venture.

And here he was now—bearing no fruit from the original escapade he set out on three hours ago—in front of his house where a presumably aggravated and abused custom made Scissila 'doll' laid in wait to assail Sasuke as soon as he stepped through the door. Sasuke had no doubt in his mind that he could definitely overpower the blonde teen if necessary, but the only result of such would be more anger building inside Naruto because the only kind of interaction being ministered to him was unwarranted violence.

Sasuke had the capacity to be kind if he chose to, but he lacked the essential compulsion to do so just for the sake of being compassionate. Though he was not fully heartless to the point where he felt no remorse over hurting Naruto for no real reason. In this situation, the only option he was given was to apologize and move on with the rest of life. However, considering Naruto's defective chip, living with the blonde teen would prove most exasperating at times.

A barely noticeable sigh fell from his lips as he began inputting the unlock code to the front door. The initial notion of being friendly with his 'doll' was becoming further and further out of his reach by the second. Only time and his patience held the promise of forgiveness for what he had done to the humanoid. And if Naruto would be willing to absolve Sasuke for his sudden hostility towards him.

While on the way back to his manor, Sasuke had resolved to at least try to deal with the teen's considerably slight personality glitch, though he would not cancel his future appointment with Scissila until he deemed Naruto tolerable company. But either way, Sasuke had a distinct feeling that more moments of frustration were ahead of him, taking Naruto's unruliness into account. The door slid open with a silence that only something utterly automated could possess and Sasuke stepped through the threshold, the metallic door sliding shut behind him within seconds.

"Welcome home, Master Sasuke," the computer greeted in its usual monotone fashion.

He did not reply, choosing instead to remove his jacket and hang it back up on one of the hooks fastened to the nearby wall. As usual, all was eerily quiet in his large estate, which was not what Sasuke was expecting at all. Advancing into his living room with cautious steps, his eyes met with Naruto's sleeping form laying on the couch and he could not help but frown. There was no way the 'doll' could possibly be so tired that all it wanted to do was sleep.

"You certainly are a lazy thing, aren't you?" Sasuke questioned the sleeping Naruto, his only answer being peace.

He kneeled down in front of the couch, gazing noiselessly at the slumbering flaxen. His very first impression of the teen's physical appearance had not changed in the least since last night.

Despite having an error in his behavioral programming, Naruto was undeniably pleasant to look at. He vaguely noticed that there were no markings left on the tan skin from the previous night, meaning that the boy's medicinal nanomachines were working like they should. Naruto's features were relatively peaceful while resting, the ordinary state of unconsciousness giving the teen an air of intense allure. The clothes he now wore seemed to fit comfortably on his thin body and it only worked to make Naruto much more ecstatically appealing.

It would be all too simple for someone to fall in love with this 'doll'.

Sasuke's expression darkened noticeably, his eyes narrowing just the slightest bit and a small scowl making itself known on his visage. If anything, he already felt a certain sense of unbridled possessiveness when it came to Naruto and this instant attraction left Sasuke more than uneasy. Good money had been spent on Naruto and he rightfully belonged to Sasuke because of that fact, but that was not entirely the issue at hand.

He had never been too concerned with forming romantic relationships with other people, seeing that sort of connection something he could very well do without. What he felt for Naruto was not love per se, but simply a state of unquestionable physical lure. All things considered, however, bodily magnetism was how most passionate relations began.

If Sasuke was to allow this to continue, there was no doubt in his mind that he would end up falling in love with Naruto, if only because of physical appeareance.

Such attachments between 'dolls' and their human masters were not uncommon by any stretch of the imagination. On record, there were at least over a thousand such couples, in a city with a population of five thousand and counting. Some of Amolya's most influential citizens had obtained happy families with their 'dolls', being that they could reproduce just like humans. But even so, having that kind of association with Naruto seemed unrealistic to Sasuke.

"Uhnn…" Naruto groaned before opening his eyes.

Turning his head, Naruto saw Sasuke shooting him an unyielding stare, but at the same time, it did not appear as if he was fully coherent. Despite that, Naruto felt beyond disturbed at the moment.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto exclaimed, sitting up abruptly, "What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke blinked, snapping out of his reverie to look up at Naruto. The boy wore a bewildered expression about his tan face, gaping at Sasuke all the while.

"Hmm? Oh, you're awake."

The blonde balked on the inside, somewhat bemused with Sasuke's casual tone. Naruto had not expected this treatment in the least, the more likely outcome in his mind being an brusque smack in the face over nothing. He had been ready to raise his arms up to protect himself the minute he sat up. But nothing had happened and Naruto wondered where the person he had met last night was.

"So, you decided to not be a bastard today?" Naruto asked smugly.

Sasuke's expression remained calm as he replied, "I could do without the remarks thank you."

He then stood and walked away to a metallic bar seperating the living room and the kitchen, typing out a series of numbers on a hidden keyboard and two glasses of water rose up on circular panels within seconds. Sasuke downed most of the liquid immediately, preparing himself for what he was about to say.

Turning around to face Naruto, he said calmly, "Listen… I just want to apologize about what happened last night."

"Really, now? So, you're not an evil bastard like I thought?"

"Your first impression of me was wrong."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you hit me last night?"

"I already said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"To let me go!"

Sasuke had already anticipated this request and his retort had been prepared beforehand. To a thing that believed it was being caged against its will, it would only be deterred if there really was no way of escape. And in Naruto's case, running away would be deplorable and extremely dangerous.

"Even if I did set you free, just where exactly would you go?"

The blonde opened his mouth, as if to say something, but faltered before anything had the chance to come out. Sasuke had him cornered on that point. Naruto knew absolutely nothing about the world outside of this structure and the blonde was sure to get lost in the metropolis they resided in. He had been so caught up with the thought of escape that he did not contemplate his next destination.

The dark haired teen only watched as realization dawned on the other's face. Quite frankly, Sasuke was not particularly up for explaining about what happened to 'dolls' that were caught wondering around Amolya with no master to speak of, as it was required by law for each and every 'doll' to have a human master. No 'doll' was ever allowed to be completely on its own no matter what type it was. They were given as much freedom as the master would allow, but liberating them entirely was absolutely unacceptable.

"I see you get it now," Sasuke said after a minute of quiet.

Naruto simply nodded, internally yelling at himself over his stupidity. From that knowledge, he could only guess that the rest of his life as Sasuke's 'doll' would be like serving an unbreakable confinement sentence.

"So, what? Am I only here to be at your beck and call or something?" he asked with a lowered head.

Sasuke pondered the question posed at him with a blank look. While it was true that he could very well do whatever he pleased with Naruto, he had not commissioned the blonde's creation so he could have a slave. He would indisputably be the one giving the orders if need be, but otherwise, Naruto was to be his companion, nothing more.

"Not entirely."

Naruto appeared confused with his answer, his finely curved eyebrows knitting together and wrinkling his forehead.

"Don't misunderstand me, Naruto. If I tell you do something, you are to do it without question. Besides that and leaving this estate, you are allowed to do as you please."

"Screw that!"

"You'd do best to watch your mouth," Sasuke said in a threatening manner, shooting another glare at Naruto.

"No, I won't! I don't want to be here! I don't want to be near you! And I don't want to be your plaything!"

Naruto ran off to the room he was in the previous night, the door promptly shutting behind him. Sasuke sighed lightly, swirling the leftover water around in his glass. Never before had he met someone that was just so infuriating and disruptive.

Deciding to not dwell on it any longer, Sasuke asked the computer, "So, what all did he do while I was gone?"

"Hey, is there any way I can get something to eat without having to go back outside?" Naruto asked the computer after laying himself down on his bed.

Going back out there was not optional, not after everything he had just said in anger. He could and would only imagine what snide comment Sasuke would dish out at him for leaving, just to come back out but a minute later. Needless to say, Naruto did not very well like Sasuke's constantly domineering attitude.

"Your behavior is very childish, Master Naruto."

"I don't care!"

"It would be far simpler for you to accept what you were made for. Many possibilities could come from it if you would allow them the privilege."

Turning over to his side, Naruto replied with downcast eyes, "I don't want to accept it."

He did not ask for this life and as far as he was concerned, he did not have to live it either.

Author's Notes: Thank you guys for your lovely reviews, favorites, and story alerts! I guess it's true that better ideas come with more experience. And this is quickly becoming something epic! 60+ alerts at only 2 chapters in this thing? It should be illegal, but it's not thankfully. Oh, I love my awesomeness. If only my ability to update wasn't like blah. It hurts me as much as it hurts you, if not more. Curse my lack of Internet… Please Review!

P.S.: To Itooshii Koneko—I'm not sure if I addressed this while we were PM-ing back and forth, but I'll do it now anyway. That part you mentioned at the end of chapter 2, I actually did intend for it to sound sad. I wasn't expecting anyone to cry though, but I apologize since you did. *hands you a tissue* I've gotten some good ideas together (don't worry, it won't be…too angsty). Just some occurrences that will be important to their growing relationship. But more crying may be imminent.

P.S.S.: To Wafflebot—Oh, not just yet. Give it a few more years and maybe my brain will finally have its imminent meltdown. But thank you for calling me perverse. ^_^ Anyway, chaosxJr is one of my favorites, too. Xenosaga is definitely up there pretty high in my favorite game series of all time—coughRPGsaremydrugcough—but it's difficult for me to find fiction I want to read since the majority of the stories were published when a name list wasn't available. But at least they have one now (even though they are missing Richard and Hermann *mumbles many curses and bangs fist on computer desk* I don't care if you never saw their faces; they were part of the story, damn it!), which is perfect since I plan to start publishing more fics for the fandom anyway. Xenosaga needs more fanfiction love.


	4. Simulated Artificial Intelligence

A few things first. While I may technically be updating this now, I'm not taking it off hiatus. I'm not exactly ready to be doing any sort of large comeback into the Naruto fandom just yet either so this will most likely be your only Naruto fix from me for a while. I still love the fandom but I have practically fallen out of its fanfiction side. And I can imagine that this will not get the kind of response it used to because of the large gap between updates. I'm not expecting anything more than the bare minimum, if that. Hell, I doubt anyone in this fandom even knows who I am anymore. Honestly, this chapter has been mostly finished for a really long time now, but circumstances put me off actually completing it until today. It's not exactly what I had planned to do originally, but I just wanted it to be done already. So here you go. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto and I make no money from writing this.

Chapter 4: Simulated Artificial Intelligence

* * *

Even though Naruto was only technically alive for about two days, he never felt so utterly and annoyingly bored in his short existence. To be perfectly blunt, there was only so much he could converse about with a computer being his only companion for the time being. Sasuke had left the house again on some unknown errand, which the computer quite frankly would not tell him about it no matter how much he complained or pestered just for the purpose of being aware of his supposed master's whereabouts. He did not care in the least, but Sasuke was really the only real human he could interact with so far. And Naruto could not help but wonder about whatever the Uchiha was doing. Curiosity was showing to be quite the bothersome feeling in that aspect.

Until Sasuke came home so Naruto could preoccupy himself with being annoyed at his presence—or, on the really slim chance, truly enjoy his company—the blond teen was forced to find some way to entertain himself in his sudden alone time.

That was not going too well so far, however, taking several things into account. Naruto did not know much of anything about the mansion or any of its programmed functions. Asking the computer about them had proved to be a headache he did not want when the machine proceeded to list them all in a most unexciting manner. He had practically begged it to stop so he could begin to feel his brain working properly again, what with all the terms and procedures that were entirely unfamiliar to him. And he had doubted a simpler version could be presented so he quickly gave up on that.

Other than his room, the living room, the kitchen, and one bathroom, the rest of the house remained a mystery in terms of interior. He had considered searching around for a while, but his stomach had chosen to speak up and he temporarily put it aside in favor of nourishment. Even what the outside world looked like was practically unknown to him, other than what he could view from the sporadically placed windows. All he saw through the glass was what appeared to be a section of woodland around the house and a driveway, as well as various chrome colored structures off in the distance. He had wanted to get a better look—even if it was only from the estate—but the front door, to his dislike, was electronically locked once again.

After what Sasuke had said yesterday, he was not planning to just run away like before so he found it a bit unnecessary to be barricaded like he was. Naruto had decided to stay since there was nowhere else for him to go—at least until he could formulate some form of escape plan. He would eventually have to look around the city for a suitable hideout—whenever he was given the privileged to actually go outside.

It was currently a little after one in the afternoon and the 'doll' had taken to sitting cross-legged on the couch, rocking back and forth slightly as he thought on what to do so the excessive dullness would be moderately dulled down. A frown curved his mouth down with his soundless musings, which were not going in the direction he wanted.

Naruto wanted someone to spend at least a little time with him, preferably a human or maybe even another 'doll' if that was possible. It would be nice to see what some of the other humanoids were like, especially since he was in fact different. Admittedly, he was beginning to feel lonely in a house that was simply too big for just him to be in—and Sasuke when he was around. His encounters with Sasuke thus far had collectively totaled to about ten or so minutes and he had been angry during every passing second. All he craved for was a person pleasant enough to keep him company; he did not think it was too much to ask for in the grand scheme of things. As far as he was conscious of, he was the one and only 'doll' in his master's possession. And he had yet to see anyone else come out of the mansion's many rooms at all up to now.

The frown deepened on his face and his eyebrows drew close together, creating lines on his forehead.

Before he had shown up, Sasuke had been completely alone with only a disembodied voice to converse with, much like he currently was now. Naruto highly doubted the Uchiha ever talked to the computer other than to issue forth a command so it must have been very quiet all the time before the other day. It was almost depressing in a way—one person sitting around in an impressive house most people would just die to have as their own with no one else around and nothing making noise. Silence spoke along with loneliness and solitude, and it made him wonder if Sasuke was by any means lonesome previous to his startup. He shook his head, not willing to think more on the subject for the time being.

"Is there a problem, Master Naruto?" The computer eventually spoke up in its mechanically fashioned voice.

Naruto jerked at abruptly being addressed, but he swiftly recovered. If he did not know better, he would think the computer was doing it on purpose just to see how he would react.

"I'm bored!" he whined, tone bordering on high-pitched. "There's nothing to do!"

"I must correct your claim and say there is plenty here to occupy your time if it is required."

"I can't figure all that out now! It'll take forever!"

"Please refrain from being juvenile. The processes are fairly simple if—"

Exasperated, the blond threw his hands up in the air. "I already tried listening to you about that, remember? It was even more boring than what I'm doing now, which is nothing!"

"Yelling is not necessary in this conversation."

Naruto let out an aggravated noise akin to a loud groan, fingers clenching in his short spiky hair, head hanging downward. He had not meant to shout so much, but the inability to do anything mildly entertaining was starting to irritate him. It was like the entire house was somehow plotting against him, wishing for him to just keel over at any moment from death by boredom. Although the likeliness of that was practically slim to none, he felt the need to blame something for his current predicament. And since Sasuke was not available for that he basically went for the next best thing—his manor.

Suddenly, a thought came to him. "Where's Sasuke's room?"

"Across from your bedroom."

The humanoid looked up, slightly surprised at the answer. "Seriously?"

"Affirmative."

"Is it...locked?"

"No."

Immediately, Naruto sprang up from the couch, walking quickly on the carpet to reach the door.

"What are you doing, Master Naruto?"

"Going into Sasuke's room," the blond replied rather casually, as if it was perfectly acceptable and not an invasion of privacy.

Since last night, Naruto had been pondering about entering the Uchiha's room, if only just to muck stuff up to retaliate at him for being a person that disagreed with him in many aspects. And now that Sasuke was not in sight, he did not think a more perfect opportunity would arise again. Granted, he mainly wanted to just take a look around now for curiosity's sake and because it was something to do, but it was better than sitting around waiting for Sasuke to come home like some housewife that he undoubtedly was not. The thought on its own was sickening enough without the image to go along with it.

The door had slid open when the computer spoke again, "It would be advisable for you to not meddle in your master's effects."

"What's he gonna do about it? He's not here," Naruto said, moving his arms around for emphasis. "Besides, I just wanna look."

Stepping through the opening, the teen began looking around just by moving his eyes.

A large bed covered in dark blue sheets was positioned juxtapose the far right wall, a terminal on a metallic desk just across from it on the left. No family photos or artwork were placed on the walls or on top of the nightstand, almost like no one was even using the room or had just not bothered with giving it personal touches. And, to be honest, it was rather dull and majorly disappointing. His room was not much different with the lack of personalized decoration, but at least it looked like someone was living in there, given the fact that he had not troubled himself with making the bed when he got up this morning. But his did also not contain its own terminal so he opted to take a look at just what Sasuke had on his.

Naruto sat in the hard feeling chair, which was suspended by some invisible force coming up from the floor and seemingly floating in the air, and gazed at the black screen.

He cocked his head to the side, a little confused. "There's no keyboard..." A pout threatened to come to his lips, but he held it back. "Hey, how do I work this thing?"

The screen suddenly switched on, a purely thick blue background becoming visible. There were many diverse types of icons to be seen lined up in vertical rows almost taking up the entire background and all were varying in their given titles. Most of the ones Naruto spotted by just staring at the screen completely eluded him as far as functionality went because of their names, either because of a term he did not know or because the few acronyms used as the label were ones he was unfamiliar with.

"Again, I must advise against whatever course of action you plan on taking."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto replied offhandedly.

Starting from the top of the screen, the blond proceeded to look down each row of icons, scanning the titles and searching for the one he wanted to view first. He stopped his exploration in the middle of the fourth row, a file labeled with 'Simulated Artificial Intelligence' catching his eye.

He pointed at the file and hoped the computer would see what he was doing. "What's that one?"

"That program is not to be messed with."

"Just tell me what it is, please?" Naruto whined, stretching over the back of the chair, his back cracking rather pleasantly in the process.

A small pause passed by. "A program that simulates human behavior while possessing the same functions as the main computer but not assuming its place. A human-like hologram is projected out when in use to facilitate a better connection with users."

Somewhat intrigued by the details of this program, and hoping it would provide him with reasonable company, Naruto said slowly, "...Start it up."

"Master Naruto, I would suggest waiting until—"

"You're supposed to do what I say, right?"

"Affirmative."

"Then come on! Start it up!"

There was a short silence before the computer spoke again, "Affirmative. Running startup."

At first, nothing appeared to be happening at all, and Naruto was about to complain rather loudly about the lack of action. But then a section of the ceiling slid away, revealing a single circular shaped glass lens that was tinted a dark blue. Several beams of light flashed downward with a high-pitched sound, almost startling the 'doll' out of his seat and onto the floor. Oddly anxious of these pillars of light, which were steadily moving together in lines starting from the ground up and shaping something together, Naruto removed himself from the chair and quickly walked as far away from the lights as he could. Settling himself on the bed he would not allow himself to remember was Sasuke's no matter what, he waited in tense silence while the lines continued to work in sync. Soon, the shape of a body began to become recognizable; the form clad in a black material that almost seemed to melt together into one article of clothing and the skin an almost unhealthy pale. The lights ceased moving together once the body was entirely formed from head to toe and the compartment in the ceiling slid closed without a sound.

The see-through figure lifted his head, looking at Naruto with black eyes that reminded him of Sasuke, his hair short and dark and framing most of his face. He stood to his full height and said, "I am Simulated Artificial Intelligence, but you may call me Sai."

Sai smiled at him then, a rather disturbing upturn of the mouth in Naruto's eyes. Moments passed and the hologram was still smiling wordlessly, as if waiting to be addressed.

When he was unable to take the expression on the black-haired male's face any longer, Naruto uncomfortably asked, "Could you not smile like that? It's really creepy."

Sai's lips turned back down, leaving behind a blank look. "My programming says smiling is necessary for establishing trust with my users. Is that not so?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sai and leaned away from him a little. "I guess... But it just looks weird on you"

"I see." Sai smiled again. "Well, while I am obligated to honor my user's request, I'm afraid I cannot do so here. It is a part of my programming after all."

The blond replied warily, "If you say so."

"But I must ask. I know you're not my creator, but I don't have a record of you in my database. Do you have a designation in this household?"

The blond frowned at Sai's inquiry, but it appeared more like a pout. Any technology in the mansion that possessed the means to communicate with humans—which originally was just the main computer—always used words he did not quite understand. He was not even certain if it was because of his apparent defect or if Sasuke did not want a 'doll' that was too smart. Not that he thought himself to be completely moronic, but it was obvious that his Uchiha master was more intelligent than him. Honestly, he was becoming more than tired of having to ask about the definition of certain things.

Naruto fell back on the bed with a groan, the palms of his hands pressing down over his closed eyes. "I don't know what that means!"

"Is there a title or select purpose you have?" Sai further elaborated. "Like some form of service you provide for the estate owner?"

A scowl twisted the young teen's face and he turned onto his side, staring dejectedly at the far left wall, as if it was the cause of all his problems instead of the man he woke up to. At this point, he did not care if he was handling the situation in a childish manner, as the computer had so pointed out yesterday. In other people's eyes, what he was doing could very well be considered as a coping mechanism. But that was exactly the opposite of what his feelings translated as.

It was not at all natural to anticipate someone to just accept what fate had chosen for that person without some from of denial period or plain lack of acquiescence. He was not like other 'dolls' in the sense that he would not follow his master's beck and call merely because he was expected to. As far as Naruto was concerned, Sasuke was an all-round jerk and he did not have to listen if he chose not to. Even if Sasuke decided to eventually pull his head out of his ego, he was not going to be reduced to some servant boy awaiting any and all orders to be voiced.

Though, he did have to admit that allowing him to stay in the manor even though was clearly not what Sasuke wanted was rather nice, it was not exactly enough to earn his respect.

After a dead quiet minute, Naruto finally decided to answer, "No. No, there isn't."

* * *

Author's Notes: I was originally going to do a list of thank yous for everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story so far (like I do for all my multiple chapter stories nowadays), but that would be a rather large list (an upwards of 100+ people last I checked) and I'd rather not type all that out at the moment. And, before anyone feels the need to ask, I do plan to finish this fic someday. I am still writing, mostly for the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy IV fandoms nowadays, so it's not like I have another block going on. It's more of a problem with my interests changing than anything else. Anyway, I leave all of this now up to your judgment. Please Review.


End file.
